Take Two
by Selene Serenity
Summary: Naraku's 'successor' begins his hunt for the Shikon No Tama just as Souta falls through the well and into Feudal Japan. With Kohaku, Rin, Shippo and a few others, he must protect the jewel.
1. Chapter One

Take Two

Chapter One

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Please do not copy or steal this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: Yeah! So here I have yet another spur of the moment fanfic. That I hope will go well. Please enjoy!

Chapter One

Souta sighed as he stepped out of the Higurashi temple, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He passed by the small temple that held within it, the bone eaters well; the well that let Kagome go back and forth between her two homes. About nine years back, Kagome had brought back the news to her family that she and her friends from Feudal Japan had defeated Naraku, their enemy. With that, she announced that she and Inuyasha were engaged, and she would live in Feudal Japan with him, though she'd be able to come home and visit with the help of the Shikon No Tama.

'While that's all well and good, I barely get to see my sister.' Souta thought. 'Not to mention I have a niece that I've never met!'

Figuring he had a little while before he had to get to school, Souta made his way into the temple with the well. He reached the well and looked down to the bottom. "HEY, KAGOME!" He shouted. "I think it's time you visited!!!" He shouted, knowing though that he wouldn't be heard.

Suddenly, something behind him moved. Souta yelped and spun around. There in front of him was Buyo, as fat as ever.

"Buyo! Don't scare me like that," he sighed in relief and went to pick the cat up. "You're such a pain," he muttered, just before he felt some force beginning to pull at his back. "Hey!" he shouted frantically as he then fell backwards, tripping and landing in the well, cat and all.

As he braced for the pain that would come from hitting the bottom of the well and clenched his eyes shut, a wave of energy swept over him. Souta opened his eyes and saw he wasn't really falling anymore. It was more like floating. And he was sure he and Buyo were no longer were no longer in the well. All around them was an indescribable aura of purple lights.

"Where...where am I!?" he managed to say in awe, and just as quickly as it came, the purple area began to fade and the well's wooden walls reappeared. For a moment Souta felt as if he were being tossed upwards, but then he landed softly on the ground.

"Was that...what I think it was?" he wondered and stood up, clinging to the frightened Buyo. Looking upwards Souta could see blue sky, as well as the tops of several trees. 'Well unless we suddenly got some deconstruction for the temple, then I think it was.'

"Come on Buyo," he said and shifted the cat in his arms so he could use one hand to climb out of the well. He finally managed to get them both out safely and surveyed the area around them. All he could see was more and more trees, so he figured he'd just keep on walking.

After several minutes, maybe hours, Souta wasn't sure, so he stopped to take a break from all of his walking. He walked closer to a tree and just as he was about to lean against it something wrapped itself around Souta's ankle and flung him up so he hung upside down.

"ACK!" Souta shouted and dropped Buyo, who was mewing for dear life.

"Wow! That's the fattest cat I've ever seen!" a male voice laughed.

Souta looked down to the source of the voice and saw a boy around his age with orange-brown hair and green eyes. He was shocked to see that the boy had two pointed ears, and he swore he could see a small fang showing when his mouth was open. The boy was now holding Buyo with one hand, and poking him with the other.

"H...hey! Let me down!" Souta finally managed to shout. "And leave Buyo alone!"

The boy looked up at Souta and grinned. "Buyo? Do you mean this cat?"

"Yes!! What do you want with us anyways?"

"Well I was trying to catch some dinner, but I'm not into eating humans," he smirked in reply as he stood up so he could untie Souta. "You smell familiar," he said as he loosened the rope.

"What do you..." Souta said, but then crashed to the ground. "...mean?" he grumbled, sitting up.

The boy bent back down and sniffed Souta. "I mean, you smell like....Kagome!"

"Kagome!?" Souta gasped. "You know my sister!?"

"Sister?" The boy blinked. "Ah...you must be that...Soda? Kagome always talks about you."

"Souta!" Souta grunted angrily.

"Right. That's it!" The boy nodded.

"Shippo!?" A female voice called from a slight distance. "Shippo are you out here?"

"Kagome!" The boy jumped up and started running towards the voice, still carrying Buyo.

"Hey!" Souta yelped and began to follow him.

As they seem to reach a clearing in the woods, Souta stopped dead in his tracks, for up ahead of him was Kagome. The boy, Shippo had already reached Kagome, who was rather shocked to see the fat cat who he held in his arms.

"Buyo!?" she gasped and grabbed the cat. "How...how did you get here!?"

"He came with me," Souta finally piped up.

Kagome looked over and spotted her brother right away. "S...Souta!" she cried and ran over to him, hugging him and Buyo tightly. "What...how did you get here?" she asked.

"Through...that stupid well," Souta replied, trying not to get smothered by his sister.

Kagome finally let go of Souta and looked at him in the eyes. "You were able to pass through?"

"Well I'm here, aren't I?" Souta smirked.

"Right," Kagome giggled slightly. "Come on, why don't we discuss this back at the village?" she suggested.

"Okay." Souta agreed.

As they reached the village, Souta could see a small girl in a red and green kimono, shoulder length white hair and ears like Inuyasha's, running towards them, a smile on her face. "Mama!" she cried happily and ran straight into Kagome's arms. 'Mama!?' Souta thought in amazement.

"Hello, Kira!" Kagome smiled and picked the girl up. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet," she said and shifted her so that she was facing Souta. "This is you're uncle, Souta."

"Uncle?" Kira blinked, starring at Souta.

"Yeah, I'm your mom's brother," Souta smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Ooooh," she giggled. "I'm Kira! I remember Mama talking about you!"

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Kira."

"Ah, there you are, Kira," a voice said seemingly out of nowhere. All four gasped and looked up." Sitting on the branch of a tree was a young boy around eight years old. He wore green and purple robes and his brown hair was tied up into a small tail at the back of his head. In his hand were a couple of flowers.

"Hi, Koto!" Kira grinned at the newcomer, who was now jumping to the ground.

"I have a nephew, too?" Souta whispered to Kagome.

"Oh no!" Kagome laughed. "This is Koto. He's the son of my friends, Sango and Miroku."

"Ah. I see," Souta nodded. "So, where's Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," Kagome replied and let Kira down on the ground.

Kira walked over to Koto who was now holding the flowers up. "I got these for you, Kira!" he smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, Koto!" Kira beamed and took the flowers.

"Get away from my daughter, you little PERVERT!!!" Inuyasha's voice shouted angrily. He came storming over to the group, glaring at Koto who was blushing and sweat dropping.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome scolding. "Koto didn't do anything perverted. He's not his father, you know."

"Feh, the apple doesn't fall far the tree," Inuyasha huffed. He then spotted Souta standing next to Kagome. "Hey, isn't that your kid brother?" He asked.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "He was somehow able to pass through the well like I can."

"Strange..." Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "I thought only you and I could..." His eyes traveled back to Kagome and the cat in her arms. "Hey! Buyo!" he smirked and grabbed him away from Kagome.

"Ah...grow up will you, Inuyasha?" Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Sango!" two male voices shouted as a young woman made her way around one of the village's huts. Not far behind her were a man dressed in monk's robes and a boy perhaps a bit older than Souta

"Come on, Sango!" the boy pleaded.

"You know you can't go fight." The monk told her, suddenly gaining speed and catching up to the woman. He grabbed her arm, and she jerked to a stop. She sighed and turned around in defeat.

"Miroku, Sango!" Kagome called and ran over to them, the others following. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Someone from the next village over reported that a demon was attacking them," Miroku explained, "and Sango here wants to go fight it."

"Sango!" Kagome gasped. "You know better. You just found out you were pregnant, you can't go off fighting!"

"I know, I know," Sango sighed. "But I can't help it. I want to help you guys."

"Don't worry, Sango," the boy smiled up at Sango. "We'll take care of it. You just take care of yourself."

Sango looked at the boy and smiled. "All right Kohaku, but you be careful, okay?" she said and ruffled his hair a bit.

"You got it," Kohaku grinned.

"Come on. Let's get going," Inuyasha said, rolling his shoulders.

"Right," Shippo nodded.

"Souta, you stay here, all right?" Kagome said to her brother. "We'll talk more when we get back."

"Aw, all right," Souta replied, slightly disappointed. He had wanted to see his sister fighting a demon. 'Maybe some other time,' he thought.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Kagome asked the others as she grabbed a bow and some arrows from the hut.

With that, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kohaku, Miroku and Shippo left for the next village.

"Good luck everyone!" Souta waved goodbye, as did Kira, Koto and Sango.

Author's notes: Hey! Just like to say big thanks to agentl and Irishgirl for the creation of the 'pervert scene with Koto.


	2. Chapter Two

Take Two

Chapter Two

Bellaluna

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Please do not copy or steal this fanfic.

Author's Notes: Hi! Welcome back to the second chapter of Take Two. I only got a few reviews...shrugs Ah well. I'd like to thank Lori for Beta-reading this fanfic! It's a big help!

Chapter Two

"Eh hem?" Sango cleared her throat. "And who are you?"

Souta turned around to face Sango. "Oh! My name is Souta. I'm Kagome's younger brother," he explained.

"He's my uncle!" Kira exclaimed, clinging to Souta's arm.

Sango giggled at the girl's excitement. "I see. Well, why don't you all come inside and I'll make something to eat?"

"Yeah!" Kira and Koto grinned, then hurried inside the hut with Sango and Souta following.

While Sango prepared a soup of some sort, Koto and Kira was describing how their parents' last battle had gone.

"First my dad used a sutra to slow the demon down," Koto started.

"Then mama and Sango attacked!" Kira smiled and imitated Kagome with her bow and arrow.

"And that's when Inuyasha used his wind scar attack to finish him off!" Both children grinned from ear to ear, so proud of their parents.

"But what about those two boys? Um, Shippo and Kohaku, I believe," Souta wondered.

"Ah, those two were risking a visit with their friend, Rin, at the time," Sango explained and brought the soup over.

"Ah," Souta nodded nervously. 'Risking?' He thought as he started in on the soup.

The meal passed by with awkward silence until a loud crash came from outside. Souta jumped up when he heard the crash. "What was that!?" He yelped.

Sango immediately ran outside only to see a large snake demon entering the village. "No," She gasped.

"What is it mom?" Koto asked, hurrying to her side.

"A demon is attacking. I'll have to fight," Sango replied and bit her lip.

"But mama said you shouldn't!" Kira protested.

"I have no choice Kira," Sango sighed. "You three stay inside the hut," She said and ran into a different hut.

Souta, curious stepped out of the hut to see the demon. "Uncle Souta, Sango said to stay here," Kira warned.

"I'll just be a second," Souta replied, turning around. As he turned, the snake's tail shot out and wrapped itself around Souta's waist. All three screamed as Souta was pulled up to the demon's face.

"Pathetic mortal," the snake demon hissed at Souta with an evil grin. "I'll have you as a snack before I destroy this entire village!" With that the demon pulled Souta towards his mouth.

"NO!" Souta shouted, thrusting his arms out in front of him. Just as he was about to enter the demon's mouth a force emitted from Souta's extended hands, making the demon shout in pain and drop Souta.

Kira, having some of her father's strength and abilities, was able to jump up and catch Souta before he hit the ground.

"Thanks Kira," Souta sighed with relief as Kira let him down.

"Look out you two!" Koto shouted as he ran over to Kira and Souta. "That demon isn't done yet! Run!" Souta and Kira looked up and saw the snake lunging forward in attack.

Just then a girl lept out of the trees, straight at the demon. She threw a chain around the demon's neck and used it to pull it to the ground. She then pulled out a katana from its sheath. She pushed off another tree and landed the katana right in the demon's chest. The girl then landed neatly, about a foot away from Souta, Kira and Koto.

"Are you all right!?" She looked straight at Souta, full of concern.

"I'm...I'm fine." Souta stuttered and blushed.

"I'm so glad!" She smiled and walked over to them. "I thought I was too late, but then you pulled off that awesome move! What was that?"

"I'm not quite sure myself." Souta admitted.

"Oh, then you may want to talk to Miss. Kagome about that," the girl suggested. "Her powers are similar."

"You know my sister too!?" Souta asked.

"Sister? I didn't know Miss. Kagome had a brother," she said. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Rin."

"Oh! I'm Souta. It's nice to meet you too."

Just then Sango came hurrying over, holding her Hirakutsu over her shoulder. "Rin! I'm so glad you showed up! Now I won't be scolded by Miroku and the others," she laughed. "You did a great job taking out that demon."

"Well it wasn't all my doing. Souta here gave the demon a huge blow," Rin explained.

"Souta did?" Sango looked over at him.

"Yeah, this purple light came from his hands and burned the demon," She said in an excited manner.

"Amazing," Sango said in awe. "Just like Kagome."

"Huh?" Souta looked over at Sango.

"Nothing, I'll explain when the others get back," Sango assured him. "So what brings you here Rin?" Sango asked.

"Well let's just say I've come with some bad news," Rin sighed.

"What...is something wrong?" Sango panicked slightly.

"I'd rather not explain until the other's come, but I'll tell you...it involves the Shikon No Tama."


End file.
